


Heavy Head

by XYDamianKane



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Subspace, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Zuko would like to not be in charge in this part of his life because there's a lot of pressure to do so in other arenas. And yet.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Heavy Head

Kinktober Day 5: Oral Fixation

* * *

Zuko’s head is swimming, just the way he likes it. He had finished his obligations for the day early, and not knowing what to do besides work always made him antsy. He’s so lucky Sokka’s attuned to these sorts of things. Sokka made him take his hair down, clean his face, and strip down to his underclothes.

All this care in service of kneeling under the ambassador’s desk and sucking him off.

Here, he doesn’t have to think about anything but Sokka in his mouth, how his dick pushes shallowly into his throat when Sokka adjusts in his chair. All of it makes his mouth water. His hands are flat on the floor to stop him from touching himself.

Sokka writes with his left hand, which saves his right to run through Zuko’s hair affectionately, like he’s some treasured pet. The idea makes him let out a muffled moan and shift from knee to knee. There’s something about serving someone he admires so much and getting praised for something so simple--so degrading--that makes his mind settle like nothing else. He doesn’t get to make decisions--he doesn’t _have_ to make decisions. He just kneels here on the floor and takes what Sokka decides to give him today. Sometimes it’s so good he can’t speak, which should be alarming. But Sokka doesn’t seem to mind.

Every time they do this, Zuko thinks about how much he wants more--more degradation, more submission, to be tied, manhandled, taken by force. The scope of his own desire would frighten him--but he can’t even control when he breathes, so he’s safe from it. Because that makes sense.

The scratch of Sokka’s pen against the page stopped a few seconds ago. Zuko doesn’t realize his eyes are closed until they open and he looks up.

Sokka’s looking down at him with enough fondness to make him squirm.

“Hi.”

Zuko blinks. He can’t say anything so he raises one of his hands from the floor and waves.

“How are we feeling?”

Zuko puts his thumb up.

“Good boy, glad to hear it. Come sit on my lap.”

Zuko pulls back a little reluctantly, but carefully obeys. His legs are all pins-and-needles. Being at his feet is great, but being in his lap makes Zuko’s chest warm. Sokka kisses his temple. It’d be very domestic if his cock wasn’t hot and slick with spit, pressed against Zuko’s thigh. He shakes thinking about it pushing inside him. He’s so ready.

“If there’s something you want, you know you have to ask for it.”

Zuko makes a face and grinds down as much as he thinks he can get away with.

Sokka grabs his hips to hold him still. “I don’t think so.”

“I want to make you cum.”

“I can see that. But what are you asking permission for?”

“Inside me…please.”

It’s not a real sentence, which feels like cheating. But Sokka seems pleased enough. He manhandles Zuko until he’s hovering over the tip. It’s just brushing his cunt. Sokka loosens his grip enough to let Zuko guide himself down easy.

“Go ahead, baby, you’ve got me so close,” Sokka murmurs. He rocks his hips up. Zuko puts his hands on Sokka’s shoulders--like he does when they dance, he thinks to himself--and sits back to meet him. Sokka kisses his face and fucks into him harder.

One hand is on Zuko’s waist and the other is cupping his jaw. Zuko turns his head and takes Sokka’s thumb in his mouth. His eyes flutter closed and he sucks, even as he keeps bouncing.

“Fuck--” Sokka grits out and it makes Zuko feel like he’s been hit by lightning. Making Sokka react like that makes him feel powerful and filthy--he wants--he wants--he wants--

Then he’s shaking as he comes down. He embraces Sokka, and they keep going, holding onto each other. Zuko lets Sokka fuck him until he comes. Even the oversensitivity feels good.

They just sit there, catching their breath for a minute.

Zuko breaks the silence: “Can I go put some clothes on?”

Sokka laughs, not unkindly. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.”

He rubs circles into Zuko's back and helps him up. It's almost too tender to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I know this is a stretch for the prompt, but consider: I did write something. So there.
> 
> Hi, if you're new here, this is the first time I've written for this fandom OR pairing and most of my other stuff leans more problematic. So just keep that in mind.


End file.
